A Very Awkward Week
by houseofanubislover10897
Summary: When Jake and Emma are left alone at Jake's home for two weeks, Jake has to take care of Emma under... Awkward circumstances
1. It Begin's

Jake's POV

I don't believe it, I just don't believe it. How the hell can my parents just leave us alone like this? Miss Peregrine and the other children had left yesterday to sort out a few things at Bentham's house, they'll be gone for three weeks. The only reason Emma was allowed to stay was that my parents would be here, and Emma did not want to go anywhere without me. This morning my parents suddenly decided it was a perfect time to go on a two week long business trip to New Jersey, and ignored my protests by saying that we'd be fine by ourselves. Now I'm used to this kind of thing so I'm not worried, I'm just concerned about how Emma feels about being left almost completely alone. I know she's used to being around her family at all times and I'm worried about how she'll handle being in an empty house. I know she has me but I'm worried she'll get bored with it just being the two of us here. We're currently sitting on the couch in the living room, watching _Percy Jackson The Lightning Thief_. Emma seems to be really into it, she'd just finished asking me if the kids on screen were peculiars too. I'd explained to her that they were all normals playing the parts of kids that are the offspring of Greek gods. It had taken a while for her to get used to the idea of normals creating stories about people who do amazing things like her and the others do everyday. Suddenly Emma puts a hand over her stomach and groans in pain.

"Emma? What's wrong baby?"I ask her worriedly. I sit up and put my hand over hers, gently massaging the top of her hand.

"M-my tummy h-hurts" she whimpers before leaning against my chest. I feel my eyes widen in shock, Emma never acts like this, she's always the strong one. Something is very wrong, I can feel it. I wrap my arm around her waist and remove my hand from hers to place it on the back of her head.

"Shhhh baby it's alright, I'm here I'm right here just tell me what to do" I say soothingly before kissing the top of her head. Suddenly she bolts out of my arms and races to the bathroom, quickly slamming the door closed behind her. I look at the door worriedly, I hate seeing my little firework in pain. I slowly get up and go into the kitchen. I grab a can of ginger ale from the fridge, that always helped me feel better when I was sick, hopefully it'll help Emma too. I close the fridge and go to one of the cupboards and grab a glass. I put it on the counter and open the can, then I pour the soda into the glass and put the can in our bag of recyclables. I'm walking back to the couch when I hear a blood curdling scream.

"Jake please get in here!" Emma screams desperately. I quickly put the glass on the table and run to the bathroom door,pressing my ear against it.

"Emma, baby what's wrong?" I ask worriedly through the door. I don't want to go in if she's indecent, I couldn't bare embarrassing her like that.

"P-please come in here" she sobs. I open the door and rush inside. My eyes widen in shock, she's standing in front of me looking down at her blood covered hands in horror. She looks up at me and there's fear in her eyes.

"A-am I dying?" she asks me afraid. I hurry over to her and check her for any wounds and find none. That's when I notice the blood in the toilet and realize what's going on.

 _'Seriously? Of all the times for this to happen it has to happen today?'_ I think to myself. I hear Emma sniffle and I look back up at her to see tears in her eyes.

"Shhh baby it's alright I know what's happening, you're not dying but we need to get you cleaned up" I say soothingly before leading her over to the sink. I help her wash the blood off of her hands and flush the toilet.

"Jake what's happening to me?" she asks me as she dries off her hands.

"It's alright baby this is normal for girls" I say comfortingly as I pull her into my arms and hold her close. She buries her face into my chest and whimpers. My poor girl is so afraid and it's breaking my heart. I kiss the top of her head and gently pull away from her.

"Wait here sweetheart my mom has a few things that'll help" I say gently before hurrying into my parents bedroom and into their private bathroom. I open the cupboard under the sink and grab a few of the _lady products'_. I close the cupboard and race back to Emma with the products in my arms. She looks at me confusedly and I give her a small smile.

"Baby go get a fresh pair of um...your _underwear_ and bring them in here" I stutter. She gives me a confused look but does what I asked. I feel my cheeks heat up as I begin to open the package that holds the material that she needs to put in her underwear. She re-enters the room and walks back over to me. Suddenly I'm thankful for my parents thinking it was a great idea to teach me how to handle this sort of situation when I was thirteen. My blush deepens as I take the material from her hands and struggle to find the words to explain this to her.

"Ok um sweetheart, when a girl becomes a woman s-she goes through this c-change" I stutter out.

"Jake what do you mean?" she asks me concerned.

"W-what I'm trying to say is t-that... what you're going through happens to all girls, it normally starts when they're in their pre-teen years. But based on your reaction to this I'm guessing you're a-a late bloomer" I stutter out awkwardly.

"S-so this is normal?" she says nervously.

"Yes babe . You see when a girl reaches maturity and is able to conceive she begins to lose blood through um her _special part_ which also releases bad eggs, and this process occurs every month for about a week" I feel my face heating up more once I've finished speaking.

"Now I know how scared you must be right now, but I promise everything's alright baby. I'll take good care of you" I promise. There's no way I'll leave her alone in this, no matter how awkward it is for me. I focus on the pad in my hand and hold it out to show her.

"Ok um... this is a pad, it's something you put in your underwear so it catches the blood so it doesn't stain your clothes" I explain as I demonstrate how to put it on the material. She listens to me carefully, and I can see in her eyes that she's thankful that I'm the one helping her through this.

"Alright baby just wait here for a moment I'll be right back" I say lovingly as I give her the underwear that's now all set for her. I go into our room and quickly grab one of my t-shirts and a pair of boxers for her to change into, I don't think she'll be wanting to wear her blue nightgown for a while. I hurry back to Emma and she looks at me nervously.

"Ok baby change into these for me, I promise I won't look" I say before handing her the clothes and turning my back to her. After a few minutes I feel her tug on my sleeve slightly and turn back to her. My shirt is baggy on her and comes down to her thighs, covering the boxers halfway. Despite all that she still looks sexy in my clothes. I swallow the lump in my throat and wrap my arms around her. She snuggles into my chest and I smile against her hair.

"Thank you for being here for me Jake" she murmurs into my chest.

"I will always be here for you sweetheart, I promise" I say lovingly.

"C'mon let's go finish the movie, I'll get you some I've cream and we'll cuddle on the couch" I suggest. I feel her nod against my chest and take her nightgown and bloody underwear from her. I lead her back to the couch before putting her clothes in the washing machine. Then I go into the kitchen, wash my hands and then I grab a spoon and a pint of chocolate ice cream before going back to my girl. I give her the spoon and the ice cream and sit down beside her. She snuggles into my side and I wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you for taking care of me" she says contently.

"You're welcome baby, tomorrow I'll take you to the store so we can get you some more things for the week" I say gently before kissing her forehead. We continue to watch the movie in a comfortable silence and about halfway through it I notice that she's fallen fast asleep against me. I carefully take the now empty ice cream container and place it next to the forgotten glass of soda. I carefully lean back on the couch and carefully shift so I'm partially laying down with Emma snuggled into my chest.

 _'This is going to be a long week'_ I think to myself. I look down at her beautiful face and my mood lightens. This may not be an ideal situation but I know in my heart that this awkward occurrence will only strengthen our bond. It's my turn to be the strong one, it's my turn to take care of her and I will not let her down. I close my eyes and slowly drift off to sleep, subconsciously tightening my arms around her before I drift off to sleep.


	2. Accidentally Burned

Jake's POV

The first thing that I notice as I open my eyes sleepily, is that Emma is still cuddled into my chest. Carefully so I don't wake my sleeping angel, I get my phone out of my sweatpants pocket and check the time. It is 5:47 pm, definitely time for dinner. I put my phone back in my pocket and refocus on my beautiful angel.

"Emma? Emma wake up sweetheart" I say softly while gently nudging her cute button nose with mine. Her eyes open sleepily and she smiles at me slightly.

"Mmm do I have to?" she complains groggily while rubbing her face against my chest.

"Yes baby, it's time for dinner. Get yourself sorted out and I'll cook" I say gently, my voice laced with amusement. It's fun to see her this carefree, that hasn't happened too often in the past three months her and the others have lived with my family.

"Okay love, I'll be right back" she says while rubbing her eyes. She gets off of me and goes into the bathroom. I stand up and stretch before making my way into the kitchen. I take the large pepperoni pizza out of the freezer and preheat the oven. I put the pizza on a pan and put it in the oven. I also set the timer so I know when it's ready. Just as I'm shutting the oven door I feel arms wrap around my stomach and Emma bury her face into my back.

"Well hello to you too sweetheart" I chuckle as I close the oven's door. She giggles into my shirt and I can't help smiling. I'm so happy she's feeling better, she had me really worried earlier. I turn around in her arms and wrap mine around her waist. She looks up at me innocently, her eyes filled with trust and adoration for me. I don't know what I did to deserve this amazing woman, but I'd gladly do it again. I lean down and gently kiss her on the lips, she kisses me back and I gently lift her off of the ground. She giggles against my lips as I twirl her around twice and set her back on the ground. I break our kiss and rest our foreheads together.

"I love you so much baby" I say lovingly.

"I love you too Jake" she says before resting her head on my chest. We stand there in each others arms until the timer goes off. I reluctantly release Emma and put on oven mitts. I take the pizza out of the oven and put it on top of the stove and turn off the oven.

"Ready to have your first taste of one of my favorite foods?" I ask sweetly.

"I'm so excited! What else are we doing tonight?" she asks me excitedly. "Well I thought we'd enjoy our dinner and then I would teach you how to play videogames" I say happily as I slice the pizza and put two slices on each plate. She smiles and tugs on my sleeve, leading me back to the living room and I place the two plates on the coffee table in front of the couch as we sit down. I watch eagerly as she picks up one of her slices and takes a small bite. She moans at the taste and I grin, happy that we have another thing in common.

"This is amazing" she moans before taking another bite.

"I knew you'd like it" I say smiling at her. We finish our food and I quickly hook up my PlayStation 2, go ahead and call me old fashioned but I love the thing and I refuse to upgrade to a PlayStation 3 until it dies.

"What are we going to play?" Emma asks curiously.

"Harry Potter and the goblet of fire" I say and her eyes light up with excitement. The Harry Potter series is one of the first things I'd introduced the gang to, and Emma was officially obsessed with the whole franchise after watching all of the movies with me one night when she couldn't sleep. I smile at the adorable expression on her face, it feels amazing to see her so carefree after everything we've been through. She notices me staring at her and looks up at me, and I can't help getting lost in her beautiful eyes for the hundredth time, every time I look at her it's like seeing her for the very first time all over again.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asks curiously.

"You're so beautiful" I murmur. She blushes and I brush my hand against her cheek. She leans into my touch and I stroke her cheek with my thumb.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'd gladly do it again in a heartbeat" I say lovingly, tears of joy prick her eyes and I gently wipe them away.

"You're so sweet" she says before moving to straddle my hips. I put my hands on her waist instinctively and look up at her.

"I'm the lucky one love, before I met you I was just a lonely girl that dreamed of something amazing happening that would stop the endless cycle that had become her life. And then you came into our lives and everything changed, we're safe, aging one day at a time, and there is so much to see and learn. Words cannot describe how thankful I am" she says lovingly.

"Then don't say anything" I say before leaning up and capturing her lips with mine. She kisses me back eagerly and tangles her fingers into my hair, while my hands move up and down her sides. After a few minutes we break our kiss and that's when I realize the position we're in.

"Oh baby does that make you feel sore?" I ask her, gesturing to her legs which are on either side of me.

"Only a little" she admits, shifting slightly. I carefully move her so she's sitting next to me.

"Here let's teach you how to play the game ok" I say softly as I hand her the controller. After showing her how to use the different controls she starts to play pretty well, and soon she's getting really into it and very _very_ excited.

"I did it!" she exclaims happily after she passes the flying test on a broom.

"Great job love" I congratulate her. She smiles and puts her hand on my arm as she leans in to kiss me on the cheek, and suddenly there's a scorching pain emitting from where she's touching me.

"Ouch" I cry out in pain as I pull away from her. She throws the controller away from her and looks down at my arm in horror and I look down at it. The skin on the underside of my arm is red and in the shape of a handprint, and I could see it was starting to blister. Emma lets out a choked sob and I look up to see her in tears, she scoots as far away from me as she can on the couch. I feel a sharp pain in my chest as I realize she's afraid that she might hurt me again.

"Baby it's alright it was an accident" I say comfortingly. She sobs and I gather her into my arms, ignoring the stinging sensation.

"I-I'm so s-sorry" she sobs into my chest. I kiss the top of her head and rub her back soothingly.

"It's alright sweetie I know you didn't mean to" I mumble into her hair.

"Here let me take care of it and then we can just relax" I say as I get up from the couch. I go into the kitchen and grab our first aid kit. I rinse my arm under cold water in the sink and carefully bandage it up afterwards. After I'm finished I go back to the couch where Emma is waiting for me with tears running down her face.

"Emma it's ok, I'm ok" I assure her, smiling softly. She sniffles and I gather her in my arms.

"It's not alright, I hurt you-" she whimpers.

"Accidentally" I cut her off gently.

"Baby I don't blame you, it was just an accident" I say soothingly.

"But what if-" she begins to protest.

"Emma I'm ok, it just startled me more than anything I swear" I promise her. She sniffles one more time before finally relaxing in my arms. I rub her back soothingly as she warily snuggles against my chest. I kiss the top of her head once, and after a few minutes of a semi- awkward silence between us I begin to sing softly.

"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me, but bare this in mind it was meant to be. And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks and it all makes sense to me" I sing softly. Emma begins to calm down at the soothing sound of my voice.

"I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile, you've never loved your stomach or your thighs. The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine but I love them endlessly" I continue to sing softly. This is one of my favorite songs by _One Direction_ and Emma seems to be enjoying it too.

"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if I do it's you oh it's you they add up to, I'm in love with you and all these little things" at this Emma looks up at me and I see that she has happy tears in her eyes. I look right into her eyes as I sing the next line

"You can't go to bed without a cup of tea, and maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep. And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep though it makes no sense to me" I kiss the tip of her nose after I finish that line. I remember that she really couldn't sleep the first few weeks they began to live with us unless she had some tea first. She'd snuggle her way into my arms, and I stayed up all night for weeks listening to her sleep talk, and soothing her when she'd have a very rough night. Before I can continue singing Emma presses her lips against mine eagerly. I kiss her back eagerly and gently push her so she's laying on her back and I'm on top of her.

"So beautiful" I whisper as I look down at her beautiful face. She blushes and I kiss her cheeks,forehead, nose, jaw, and begin to lightly kiss her neck. She moans in surprise and I lightly stroke my tongue against her skin. I lightly nip at her neck and suck on it. She whimpers in pleasure, it's been a few weeks since we've been able to have some _fun_. And I know we can't do the _deed_ until this week is over but at least I can still give her some pleasure.

"I-I still feel baaad for hh-hurting you" she moans loudly.

"I honestly think it's sexy, in a way you marked me as yours" I say in between pressing kisses to her neck. She moans as I begin to suck on her neck.

"T-then it's your turn to mark me" she gasps out.

"I was hoping you'd say that" I say before biting her neck, carefully so I don't hurt her. I lightly tug on it and suck on it until a purple mark begins to form. I gently kiss the bruised flesh and begin trailing kisses up to her lips. She kisses me back eagerly and bucks her hips, trying to crest some friction.

"Don't worry baby as soon as this week is over we'll be _up all night"_ I promise before pecking her on the lips again.

"I'm holding you to that" she says determinedly. We seal our promise with a kiss.


	3. Heart To Heart

Emma's POV

"I love you" I whisper after we break the kiss.

"I love you too" he whispers back. He smiles down at me lovingly and I can't help staring up into his beautiful ocean blue eyes. Every time I look into his eyes it's like seeing him for the first time all over again. I can't believe it's been three months, three wonderful months since we'd all come to America and began to live with Jake and his family. For the first month and a half Jake and I had taken things slow. I remember having nightmares for the first few weeks, about being attacked by the invisible monsters that only Jake could see. But he was always there when I woke up in tears and covered in sweat, ready to hold me close and whisper comforting words to me until I had calmed down and fallen asleep again.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asks me curiously, cocking his head to the side. I snap out of my thoughts and refocus on my wonderful boyfriend.

"I just can't believe I'm here with you, in your arms, in your house, heck even in your century. I had been so afraid that we'd never see each other again" I say softly.

"Even if that stupid machine hadn't caused your age to turn back to sixteen, I would have never stopped until I found a way to be with you again" he says honestly, gently rubbing his nose against mine. I feel my cheeks heat up and he lets out a small laugh.

"Just when I think you've run out of ways to be so incredibly sweet, you prove me wrong" I say, trying to sound annoyed despite the grin gracing my lips.

"You deserve a sweet boyfriend. You deserve so much and I swear one day I will give you everything you've ever wanted" he says determinedly.

"You already have, and so much more" I say before leaning up,close my eyes and press my lips against his softly. He kisses me back eagerly and cups my cheek in his soft warm hand. I lean into his touch and sigh in contentment against his lips. I open my eyes and see him smiling down at me.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you" he says before kissing my forehead. I blush and he peppers my cheek with kisses.

"When I was little, my grandfather would tell me stories. His stories were always about the same people, but I could never get enough of them" he begins to explain.

"Jake why are y-" I begin to ask him curiously.

"Those stories were about you,miss Peregrine, and the others. And every time he'd tell me one of his stories I'd ask for more details about you" he says gently. I feel my cheeks heat up again and he chuckles again.

"You sure are blushing a lot today" he manages to get out between laughs.

"All because of you" I say gently before leaning up and nuzzling my face against his neck.

"Thank you for taking care of me Jake, I know this isn't easy for you and that you're trying your best" I say thankfully.

"I'll always take care of you Emma. I'm your boyfriend, taking care of you is part of my job. No matter how awkward the situation is for me" he says sweetly before pecking me on the lips.

"Alright Romeo, let me up" I say teasingly.

"Awww do I have to?" he pouts, his eyes shining with playfulness.

"Yes baby you do. Please let me up" I ask him sweetly,playfully pushing on his chest.

"Oh all right, but only because you said please" he says playfully before getting up.

"Good boy" I tease as I sit up, pecking him on the cheek gently.

"Alright that's it you cheeky little bugger" he says playfully before wrapping his arms around my waist and begins tickling me.

"Jake" I squeal, trying to squirm away as he continues to tickle me.

"Say 'I Emma Bloom have the greatest boyfriend in the world' and I'll stop" he says playfully.

"Never!" I squeal out in between giggles.

"Alright your choice" he says teasingly as he begins tickling me more frantically.

"Okay okay! I Emma Bloom have the greatest boyfriend in the world" I gasp out in between giggles.

"Much better" he says proudly as he stops tickling me. I growl and playfully push him onto his back, and sit on his thighs.

"Much better" I say teasingly. He smiles up at me playfully and puts his hands on my waist.

"I have to admit, I like this position too" he says teasingly. Suddenly he rolls to the side so I'm now laying next to him.

"But not as much as I like this one" he says before kissing me on the nose.

"You're right, this one is much better" I agree. I snuggle up to him and bury my face into his chest. I feel a little bit of pain down _there_ , but at this moment I don't care. All I care about right now is the young man I am lucky enough to call my boyfriend, my best friend, my Jake.

"I love you Jake" I mumble into his neck.

"I love you too Emma, so so much" he says lovingly as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer before He starts rubbing my back and I sigh in contentment, enjoying the feeling of being safe in his arms.

"Jake?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmmm?" he says sleepily.

"You really are the greatest boyfriend in the world" I say quietly before kissing his neck softly.

"And you're the greatest girlfriend in the world" he says sweetly before tilting my head up and lightly kissing me on the lips.

"I hope everyday will be like this one" I say contently.

"What? Why?" he asks me curiously, I see a little confusion in his eyes.

"Because despite the awkwardness from earlier, I'm really _really_ happy that I have you to take care of me when I need you" I admit shyly, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"And you always will" he murmurs before kissing my nose.

"And you'll always have me" I promise, looking right into his eyes.

"It's my job to protect you" he says determinedly.

"But I don't want you to get hurt" I say emotionally. He raises an eyebrow and I feel a sob begin to fight its way out of my throat.

"Jake if something happened to you because of me I would never forgive myself, I can't lose you again. I can't handle thinking you're dead again" this time I let out a sob and clutch at the front of his shirt, tears begin to slide down my cheeks.

"Shhhh baby don't cry" he says soothingly, pulling me closer to him. I bury my face into his chest and try to get the memories of when he'd fallen into the chasm filled with hollows and when I saw him fall after Caul had shot at him out of my head.

"I can't lose you again" I say again, my voice muffled by his shirt.

"You won't, I swear I will never _ever_ put you through that again. But I will protect you no matter what, I don't want to lose you either" he whispers into my ear. My body begins shaking from my sobs.

"How about this? We protect each other" he tries to compromise, nuzzling his face into my hair.

"Okay" I whimper. I feel him kiss the top of my head and take another deep breath.

"Okay" I say again, my voice breaking at the end.

"Okay" he says into my hair before lightly kissing my forehead again.

"I love you" I croak out, my voice breaking from my crying.

"I love you too sweetheart, so so much" he says lovinglyas he nuzzles his face against mine. I turn my head and rub my nose against his. He lets out a small laugh before lightly pecking me on the lips.

"C'mon baby let's watch a movie" he says gently before getting up and turning off his PlayStation 2. He comes back to the couch and sits by my feet, he picks up the TV remote and puts it on the regular TV channel.

"What do you wanna watch love?" he asks, turning his head slightly to look down at me.

"Can we watch _Letters To_ _Juliet_?" I ask him hopefully.

"Of course we can sweetheart" he says sweetly as he goes to _On Demand_ and looks up the movie. He clicks on it and after a few seconds it starts. I sit up and curl up into his side. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and I lay my head against his. We settle into a comfortable silence and watch the romantic comedy begin.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm so _so_ sorry I haven't updated in so long, I don't have internet at the moment and had to post this chapter with my phone. In all honesty it's a pain in the neck no I might not update again for another week, I should have my internet back by next week.**


End file.
